Caterva
|Race = Human (Part-Demon) |Status = Active |Affiliation = |Magic = Spatial Magic (Territory) Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (Yagdo Rigora) |Love Interest = Cat |Image Gallery = }} Caterva (Minerva X Cat) is about the infatuation of the Sabertooth Mage, Minerva towards all cat related characters. Minerva Orlando Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandons Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. When joining Tartarus, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon. She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist. She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots. Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory. In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash". Minerva also doesn't hesitate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector, or her opponent's friends, such as Happy or Millianna. When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her. When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stop and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation. She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity. Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing, Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guild and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law. She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such. History Minerva's History Minvera was raised by her father, Jemna, and cruelly abused as a child because she was a female and weak. Constantly wasted of clothes and beaten, she began to become stronger and learned her attitude from her father. Cat's History Relationships Minerva like all cat related things. She can sense them and protect them when attacked. This affinity could be related to the guild where she grew: Sabertooth where most of the decorations are related to the saber-toothed cat. After the lost of Grand Magic Games she lost this part of her but she recovered it after her return from "darkness". Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After the excommunication of Yukino Aguria, Natsu and Happy infiltrated into Sabertooth's base to discuss with Jemma. Minerva caught Happy with Territory and forced Natsu to retreat. After the lost of the Twin Dragons Lector tried to talk with Jemma but the guild master attacked the exceed giving the illusion of its defeat. Minerva caught him with Territory and used him to motivate Sting hoping the victory of Grand Magic Games. Both Minerva and Mavis developed a strategy for the last game. Mavis didn't considered Minerva's infatuation for cats. Minerva caught Millianna with Territory and forced Erza and Kagura to fight. Ironically Erza defeated Minerva with Nakagami Armor, an armor based on Lion constellation. Tartaros arc The new demon resulted inferior of Erza and Mard Geer decided to kill her. The twin dragon with Lector and Frosh arrived and saved her. Minerva, Erza, Lector and Frosh formed an exceed squad to stop Face's activation. During the path they met the other two exceed Happy and Panther Lily. She attacked Happy and removed the new "mushroom" on its head protecting him from Franmalth's curse. Panther Lily realized she "would make a fantastic wife". After Tartaros' defeat she return in Sabertooth, her home. Avatar arc Natsu, Lucy and Happy taken Minerva's mission and defeated Avatar cult without the death of Frosh. Alvarez Empire arc Sabertooth decided to support Fairy tail in Grand Magic War and moved toward northern front where they were defeated Category:Related Pages Category:Needs Help